Failure
by jalen johnson
Summary: After coming this far Yugo could never seem to do anything right he failed. He failed to defeat Yuri and worst of all he failed to save Rin. This is Yugo's final thoughts in epsiode 131 as he was defeated by Yuri.


Failure

"Why!" Yugo thought "why am I so weak" he thought in frustration as he stared at Yuri and his ace monster Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. Ever since Rin got kidnapped by Yuri Yugo vowed that he won't stop until he save her he had traveled to every dimension just to try to find and save her. Sure he made have run into some bumps and mistakes on the way. Like mistaking Yuto for Yuri and chasing after him instead of Yuri and meeting Yuzu and entering in the friendship cup. It was a shame that he couldn't compete in the semi finals but at this point saving Rin and defeating Yuri was more important than the friendship cup. Although he wished he would have defended his home from Roger after Yuzu filled him in on what happened back home in the city in the synchro dimension.

But he was glad that his home was peaceful thanks to Yuya and Jack and the division between the tops and the commons was over. When he first got to Academia and saw Rin again he was overjoyed he thought he had finally accomplished his goal in saying his childhood friend and the girl he loved. But that silly dreamed turned into a nightmare when Rin was being controlled by that bug and challenged him to a duel he knew definitely something was up Rin fusion summoned that wind witch monster and that parasite fusion monster. When he knew that both cards weren't in her deck at all and he tried to snap her out of it but she wouldn't respond to him almost like she was a mindless zombie. In the end he didn't get through to her and she beat him in a duel and destroyed their d-wheel that they work so hard in building it.

But he didn't give up after Edo found him and explain everything on his end the two of them began to find the the person that was controlling Rin. When he was inside Academia and close to the throne room Yugo saw Yuri and wanting payback after what he did to Rin and the others he wanted payback and told Edo to go and save Rin and he would deal with Yuri. After that him and Yuri began their duel and summoned their two dragons the memory of the middle of the duel was on and off he remembers dueling against Edo and Kaito but at time he felt like wasn't himself and was being controlled by someone else. But after the hard work Edo and Kaito did to bring him back and sacrifice themselves so that Yugo could win this duel he vowed that he would beat Yuri and rescued Rin.

"But it was all for nothing I'm going loose the duel, I failed" Yugo thought at near the very end of the duel Yuri outplayed him in every way he just couldn't believe it all of his hard work gone and down the drain now he was never going to see Rin again. "Battle! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon destroy Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuri said with a malicious smirk as Starve Venom Fusion was in the air and released multiple green like lasers from its mouths and struck Clear Wing Synchro Dragon destroying him. "AHHHHHHH!" Yugo screamed as his life points fell to zero and he was flung back and landed on the floor violently. After that he felt himself loosing conciseness and he felt Yuri walked up to him and picked him up by the throat he weakly moved his head to look at Yuri and he felt Yuri grabbed something from his extra deck.

"I'll take this" Yuri said as he grabbed Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and showed it to Yugo "this card desverse a better master don't you think" Yuri said with a smirk. "How does it feel being a failure Yugo you went through all this troblue in trying to save Rin but in the end you failed and are nothing more than a pathetic duelist who couldn't save anyone. Yugo felt that he was glowing and saw he was glowing a blue color. "But you do severe a purpose Yugo and that is to become one with me!" Yuri said with an insane look after that Yugo grew brightly and disappeared way from existence leaving Yuri with a smirk on his face and a dark aura around him. "Now I one step closer into being the strongest hahaha" Yuri said leaving Sora and Yusho speechless at what they just saw.

Meanwhile back in the throne room Rin was unconscious due to the process of ARC-V but she heard Yugo's voice "Rin I'm sorry that I failed to save you" Yugo said. "Yugo" Rin thought as a tear fell from face.


End file.
